


Dancing In The Dark

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Bodyguard Poe Dameron, Bodyguard Romance, Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Poe Dameron, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The bodyguard and the Prince of New Alderaan were not supposed to be so intimately acquainted, but some patterns repeat through Ben’s family.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Royalty/Aristocracy/Feudal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe couldn’t say he had much patience for dances.   
  
If anything, if it wasn’t for his loyalty to Ben Organa-Solo, crown prince of New Alderaan, he wouldn’t be here right now. Right now, it was his job to keep an eye on Ben, while the prince was dancing with different ladies from different kingdoms.   
  
It was something that Poe hated to see. Maybe it wasn’t his place to think about it, but...there were times when Poe couldn’t help but be jealous. He could take care of Ben, keep him out of trouble, but be with him? There was no chance. He doubted he could be as lucky (or unlucky, depending on your point of view) as Anakin Skywalker.   
  
He doubted that Ben even gave him a second look.   
  
***  
  
Poe couldn’t help but be grateful, later, to be out on the balcony, where he was thankfully away from just about everyone. He almost couldn’t take it. To think that he had loved Ben ever since the both of them were children, and then Ben had gotten older and Poe had almost despaired at how beautiful Ben was, along with powerful, and graceful. It wasn’t like Poe was necessarily unpopular, but compliments from others, even towards the oft-overlooked bodyguard, meant nothing. They were just flattery. Welcome flattery considering how the bodyguard was usually overlooked, but flattery nonetheless.   
  
And Ben meanwhile...  
  
How could someone like Poe mean anything to someone like Ben? The Prince of New Alderaan, someone who would have no problem, no problem at all getting whatever he wanted, and...  
  
“Poe!”  
  
Ben’s voice. Even as Poe turned around, he swore that he was too worn out to say anything but, “Your Highness?”  
  
“Yeah. You just...stormed out. You’ve been acting odd recently.”  
  
“You’ve noticed?” Poe said bitterly.   
  
Ben raised an eyebrow. “Like I said, odd. Poe...I don’t worry about my reputation at the ball. I just want to know if you’re okay.”  
  
Poe paused. How did he even begin to describe these feelings? “Sometimes I worry I mean nothing to you,” he said.   
  
“That’s absurd. You mean everything to me, Poe.”   
  
“I...” Poe supposed that he was being ridiculous.   
  
Ben’s hand brushed over Poe’s own. “Poe,” he said, “You remember when we were kids, and I asked my mother if I could marry you?”  
  
“That.” Poe’s heart sped up. He swore it did, at least.   
  
“I’ve still been thinking about it. They assured me that it would fade in time. A remnant of childhood. I’m afraid it hasn’t.”  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“Because you’re kind. Beautiful. Witty. Does it really need saying, Poe? Sometimes I wonder if I’m worthy of you.”  
  
“I wonder that about myself too," Poe said. “With you.”  
  
“You could dance with me,” Ben said. “Out on this balcony. We could have our own time together.”  
  
Poe swallowed. Already, he couldn’t refuse Ben. “I’d like that,” he said. “Your Highness.”  
  
***  
  
Ben’s body was close to his own. Poe could feel it, how large and muscular Ben was, and how safe Poe felt despite himself. Despite it being his job to protect Ben. He couldn’t help but feel his heart race with Ben’s large hands on his waist, Ben’s proximity to his body. He couldn’t help but notice how close Ben’s lips were to his own. Full and soft and enticing to look at. The moles on his face, like inverted constellations. Dark moles on pale skin. He was beautiful, Poe thought. Bad for both their reputations, but beautiful nonetheless.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Ben murmured. Soft as bird talk.   
  
Poe nodded, and Ben’s lips met his. They were so soft. So lush. When Poe’s mouth opened for Ben, Poe couldn’t help but note how natural it all felt, how bizarrely tender too. Eventually they broke away, Poe noticing that the others seemed to mostly ignore them both.   
  
“Damn. So that...” Poe gasped as he spoke; he could feel Ben holding him, his hands on Poe’s waist. “That was a kiss.”  
  
“It was.” Ben kissed Poe’s forehead. “We could go in, or...stay out longer? Have our own little dance?”  
  
Poe smiled. “I’d like that a lot,” he said. “Ben.”


End file.
